<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wolves At The Door by round_robin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792832">The Wolves At The Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin'>round_robin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Finger Sucking, Kaer Morhen's Fanon Hot Springs (The Witcher), Knotting, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Wolf Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Geralt/Eskel/Lambert/Jaskier, and Eskel/Geralt/Lambert prompts from my tumblr (Wolf Pack or Wolf Pack + Bard). Each chapter will have an individual rating, tags to be added as I add more prompts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “Whatever you do, don’t open your eyes.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally getting around to posting the prompts from my tumblr, yay! This is the Wolf Pack, and Wolf Pack + Bard collection, so stories will have Geralt, Eskel, Lambert, and Jaskier in some combination. Individual ratings on each chapter. A few of the fics came from dialogue prompts, this one was:</p><p>“Whatever you do, don’t open your eyes” prompted by: per-aspara-ad-astra-universe on tumblr</p><p>Rated E.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier went to tug at the blindfold again and Geralt smacked his hand away. At least, he thought it was Geralt, but he couldn’t tell because of the fucking blindfold. “You’re the one who couldn’t control yourself,” Geralt tisked.</p><p>“I didn’t think you were serious.” Several pairs of hands rolled Jaskier over in the bed, setting him on a nest of pillows, his ass high up in the air, body cradled in comfort.</p><p>“What part of ‘Whatever you do, don’t open your eyes’ was unclear?” Eskel asked.</p><p>“Enough chatter, c’mon, I want to get to the main event.” Lambert could barely keep the whine from his voice and Jaskier didn’t blame him, it felt like he’d been hard for hours, ever since Geralt said the wanted to try something <em>new </em>tonight. Jaskeir had done sensory deprivation before, but never with more than one partner and he was excited (if a little impatient).</p><p>“Fine.” Hands slid over Jaskier’s hips, nudging him a little to make sure he was perched on the pillows and wouldn’t slide off willy-nilly. “Comfortable?”</p><p>“Mmm, very much so.” With his ass on brilliant display, Jaskier more or less knew what was going to happen: they’d fuck him, teasing him with touches and words rather than the visual of their beautiful, yet rugged faces.</p><p>So he did not expect the warm tongue that pressed against his hole, jerking a bit. “Fuck, oh… who is that?” None of them answered. There was a warm body sitting on either side of him, and another between his spread legs, four hands on him, all stroking gently. The tongue licked again and a full body shudder made its way through Jaskier. “You’re really not going to tell me?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>There was a squish of salve and two fingers brushed at his hole, moving separately from the tongue, which was now licking down to his balls. Did those hands belong to the Wolf licking him? Jaskier asked, but again, no response. Not even a hitched breath or a gasp to tip him off. Fucking perfect hunters, able to control their bodies at will, not giving him a single hint.</p><p>The fingers disappeared and the broad head of a cock started pressing in. “E-Eskel?” he guessed.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Fuck.” Jaskier relaxed forward into his nest of pillows, resigning himself to not knowing who was in his ass at any given moment. His cock twitched at the thought.</p><p>Oh, this was going to be a good night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tender Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lambert pulled Jaskier in close, one hand dipping down to cup that perfect ass. “Mmm,” he hummed as Jaskier continued to kiss him, sleep still clinging to his voice, making it rough and gravely. “Bed was empty. Started getting cold.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eskel/Lambert/Jaskier (implied that Geralt is also in the relationship, just away at the moment). Anon asked for Lambert being treated tenderly and not knowing how to deal with all the fluffy emotions.</p><p>Rated E.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lambert slid an arm through the sheets, searching out one of his many bed companions. A frown creased his brow when he came up empty. The bed was still warm, still smelled like the rest of his pack and their bard, but no hot body met him, no hard cock eager for a good wake up. His own cock twitched and his frown deepened. Well shit.</p><p>The door creaked and he cracked open one eye just in time to see Jaskier floating over, hands already pulling at his clothes. “Sorry, had to see Geralt and Vesemir off. Last supply run of the season.” He slid into Lambert’s arms, kissing and licking across his neck.</p><p>Lambert pulled him in close, one hand dipping down to cup that perfect ass. “Mmm,” he hummed as Jaskier continued to kiss him, sleep still clinging to his voice, making it rough and gravely. “Bed was empty. Started getting cold.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, dear,” Jaskier apologized again, fingers swirling over the shell of Lambert’s ear, sending a pleasing tingle through his body. Jaskier did hate to miss these little moments when they first woke up, a half asleep, groggy Lambert was a beautiful thing, all soft and warm, ready to accept kisses and love without any attached sarcasm.</p><p>The door opened again just as Jaskier’s hand wrapped around Lambert’s cock. “Did I miss it?” Eskel asked, stripping and climbing into bed. He too started kissing, running his nose through hair a little sweaty from the warm night under the furs, surrounded by lovers. “Is he still…”</p><p>“Yes,” Jaskier said. He ran the flat of his tongue over Lambert’s adam’s apple before biting the skin softly.</p><p>Lambert’s attention slowly returned, his eyes still a little heavy, but his brain started taking in the scene. With Jaskier in his arms, the bard’s hand around his cock, and Eskel behind him, pressing kisses all over his back as he made his way slowly down, Lambert couldn’t help but moan. Mornings were made up of the four of them tangled together, Jaskier accidentally kneeing Geralt in the balls as he tried to roll out of bed to answer the call of nature, then Eskel and Geralt pulling him back into place to tickle and make him squirm.</p><p>Most mornings, Lambert sat back and watched them all happy and playing together. Eventually, after kisses and cuddles, they pulled him in, but he was rarely the center of attention like this. Pressed between Jaskeir and Eskel right now, there was a sneaking warmth building inside of him and he had to fight the urge to squirm away from it, push them off and start their day. It was almost too much for him, too much attention, too much love and care he was only recently learning he deserved. But he was stuck, Jaskier’s hand around his cock, Eskel’s mouth on the top swell of his ass… and honestly, Lambert didn’t want to move. He pushed down the familiar urges to cover vulnerability and love with sarcasm and spikes, and gave himself over.</p><p>Jaskier’s fingers tightened around him just as Eskel spread his cheeks and licked across his hole. “Fuck!” Lambert jerked between them, fully awake now, teetering on the edge of bliss.</p><p>Jaskier smirked, kissing him slow and deep, tongue licking along his bottom lips before pressing into his mouth. “I love it when you wake up, you let us do anything we want.”</p><p>“And all we want is to touch you,” Eskel mumbled between Lambert’s cheeks.</p><p>Eskel’s deep voice sent a vibration down his perineum, and through his sac, sending Lambert over. Jaskier’s hands and lips all over him, Eskel’s powerful grip on his ass… Lambert couldn’t handle it. He shook apart, coming all over Jaskier. “Fuck… fuck.”</p><p>“Mmm, yes.” One last kiss along his jaw and Jaskier rubbed their noses together. “Good morning.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In Front of the Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hanging between Geralt's legs was a very lovely cock. A very lovely cock. Jaskier's mouth started to water at the idea of getting his mouth around it. The foreskin was starting to retract, exposing a dusky head, a thick vein went down the thick shaft and Jaskier could already feel it inside of him, touching all his most sensitive spots at once. “It looks perfectly fine to me, more than fine, it's—” The shaft was rather thick, especially at the bottom, there was a bit of a bulge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anon asked for Geralt, Eskel, and Lambert with Jaskier in front of the fire, lots of cozy vibes and gently knotting.</p><p>Rated E.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Jaskier was being completely honest, the knots were a surprise, but a pleasant one to be certain. After spurning his advances for far too long, Geralt finally pulled him into a kiss, it was deep and perfect and everything he hoped it to be. When Geralt pulled back, he placed one more small kiss on each of Jaskier's lips before whispering, “I have something to show you.”</p><p>They had a room and a bed, they were both washed, it was perfect love making conditions, perfect <em>first time</em>, conditions, and Jaskier couldn't imagine a single thing that would put him off. Yet Geralt walked closer to the fire like he was walking to the gallows, standing in the light, hand resting on the ties of his breeches.</p><p>“The mutations do a lot to us. I haven't...” Geralt bit his lip and Jaskier mirrored the gesture. His normally confident, no-nonsense Witcher, suddenly demure and unsure was enough to melt his heart with cuteness. But Jaskier didn't want to scare him and held his tongue, allowing whatever confession Geralt needed to make to happen naturally. “I've wanted you for a long time. But I didn't know how you'd... react.”</p><p>He paused again, only this time, it seemed like he was waiting for an answer. “Well, I've have many new experiences with you, and short of losing some of my favorite clothes to monster guts, I haven't been upset by anything we've done in our travels. What are you worried about my reaction to?”</p><p>Another beat passed before Geralt sighed, pulling open his laces and shoving his breeches down. “This.”</p><p>Hanging between Geralt's legs was a very lovely cock. A <em>very</em> lovely cock. Jaskier's mouth started to water at the idea of getting his mouth around it. The foreskin was starting to retract, exposing a dusky head, a thick vein went down the thick shaft and Jaskier could already feel it inside of him, touching all his most sensitive spots at once. “It looks perfectly fine to me, more than fine, it's—” The shaft was rather thick, especially at the bottom, there was a bit of a bulge. But cocks came in all sorts of shapes, Jaskier should know, at Oxenfurt, he had a brief affair with a junior professor who had a wicked curve to the right. It took a little maneuvering, but oh, when that glanced across his prostate, Jaskier's vocal range went up an octave.</p><p>But Geralt's cock wasn't curved, it was simply fat, bulging out a little at the base and... and getting larger. How...? “Geralt? What is—”</p><p>“It's a knot,” Geralt bit out, hanging his head in shame, his hand still wrapped around his cock. “School of the Wolf, our mutations add... fuck. I'm sorry.”</p><p>Fingers fumbled to tuck himself away, pretend it never happened, but Jaskier swooped in, one hand on Geralt's wrist to stop him. “Can I see? Please.” With the smallest nod of his head, Geralt's hands fell to his sides, allowing Jaskier free reign between his legs.</p><p>Making sure the floor in front of their small hearth was clean, Jaskier knelt down and moved in close to Geralt's cock. A few inches away, he could already feel its warmth, the hot blood flowing, bringing Geralt to semi-hardness despite his embarrassment. And at the base of that truly beautiful cock was a bulge. Jaskier had been hunting enough as a young man to have encountered a wolf trying to steal their game, he knew what a knot was, he just never thought... Fuck. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>He did lick his lips now, he couldn't hold back anymore. Blue eyes flicking up, he rested his cheek against Geralt's thigh and smiled up at him. “If you don't put that in me tonight, I will consider my entire life wasted.”</p><p>Geralt closed his eyes to spare himself the shame of Jaskier's appraisal (shame he need not feel because the knot was <em>amazing</em>) but now looked down at the bard, saw him smiling, those eyes sparkling up at him with a mad glimmer. “You—you like it?”</p><p>“Yes, dear heart, I most certainly do. Now please, I think we've waited long enough.”</p><p>Jaskier spent the rest of the night stretched around Geralt's knot, shaking and shivering as the pleasure pushed him higher and higher, to heights he never thought mortal man might reach without the aid of a goddess visiting their humble earth... And it just got fucking better from there.</p><p>The first winter at Kaer Morhen, Jaskier could hardly speak he was so happy, so utterly content with the three Witchers he now got to call his. “It's another Wolf thing,” Geralt explained before they reached the keep. “We're a pack, we like... we share, in winter. I'd understand if you don't want to—”</p><p>“Geralt, I love you, but you are such a fucking idiot,” Jaskier said. “Do I want to spend my winter having group sex speared on more knots than I can handle? Yes, please.” Knots, in the <em>plural</em>. Jaskier was either the luckiest man on the Continent or he'd died and gone to horny bard heaven, either way, it suited him just fine.</p><p>Eskel and Lambert took to him like a fish to water and they wasted no time spending lazy mornings making slow love. There were afternoon quickies between chores, and then steamy all night fuck sessions that bled into the dawn. It was perfect, the best winter Jaskier had ever had, surrounded by partners who cared for him deeply, who he cared for as well. He'd jumped in front of sword for Geralt once before, and he knew he'd do it for the others now too, in a heart beat.</p><p>Laying on his side, Jaskier's heavy, sleepy eyes gazed at the fire that crackled merrily in Geralt's hearth. He was a bit warm, but he didn't want to move, the nest of blankets far too comfortable, the large hand on his hip anchoring him to the world. Without it, his mind might float away on too much bliss, he was sure of it.</p><p>Lips brushed his ear as hips thrust slow, methodical, the rising knot brushing the rim of his hole. “Everything still good?” Eskel whispered.</p><p>Jaskier hummed in response. “Yes, perfect, my love. Now please, give me that knot.”</p><p>A low chuckle came from the other side of their nest of blankets and another large hand wrapped around his ankle, stroking the surprisingly firm bones there. Jaskier was a fairly large man, his size hidden with creative tailoring, but he was always small and precious to them. Another hand settled on his hip, fingers lacing with Eskel's until they were both holding him. “You sure you can take another? You've already had two today,” Lambert said.</p><p>Jaskier growled—a trick he learned from them incidentally—and nodded. “I <em>want</em> it.”</p><p>“Give it to him,” Geralt called from the bed. He dropped to the floor, two more pillows in his hands. He arranged one under Jaskier's head, then handed the other to Lambert. The nest of furs, blankets and pillows on the floor in front of the fire was so comfortable, Jaskier frequently fell asleep there, all three Wolves gathered around him. He always woke in the bed, but there was something so cozy about drifting off in front of the fire, the presence of a thick knot inside him at the time was a sexy bonus, a bonus he looked forward to getting soon.</p><p>Eskel's thrusts sped up, the bulge of his knot brushing Jaskier's hole again and again, pushing in just a little bit more each time until— “Uh!” Jaskier gasped. He took Lambert's knot this morning when they all woke, the youngest Wolf pushing into him, growling softly into his neck as Geralt and Eskel stirred to wakefulness. He took Geralt's knot just before lunch, they found him working in the library and still sweaty from training, Geralt put Jaskier on his knees on one of the sofas and pulled his breeches down, pushing in. They both growled and Geralt leaned forward to sink his teeth into Jaskier's shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin, but there was an indent for the next few hours.</p><p>The first two knots of Jaskier's day only served to get him ready for the third, for Eskel, easily the largest of them all. And now he had it, thick and firm, holding them together for the next few minutes as Jaskier writhed and moaned, his cock spurting across the furs. “Yes,” he panted. “Yes, perfect...”</p><p>With a low growl, Geralt leaned forward and captured Jaskier's lips in a tender kiss, much like the one they shared all those months ago when Geralt made his <em>confession</em>. Jaskier still looked back on that night with fond thoughts, it really was the beginning of a most wonderful relationship.</p><p>His eyes were truly closing now, still stretched on Eskel's knot, Jaskier felt the tug of sleep at his limbs, like cool molasses spreading through him. “It's alright, you can rest.” Eskel kissed the back of his neck. “We'll take care of you.”</p><p>“Mmm, thank you, my loves. Thank you.” Falling asleep on one of their knots was Jaskier's second favorite winter pastime. Short of chores and training, no one needed them, there were no demands on their time or attention, they could just be, do whatever they liked, and Jaskier liked dozing with a thick knot tying him to one of his Wolves.</p><p>Though the sex was wonderful and more than Jaskier could ever hope to ask for in this life or the next, his absolute favorite thing was just <em>being</em> with his Wolves, sharing their joy and laughter, their warm cuddles and kisses. He loved them, which was perhaps the most important thing of all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Spoiling Lambert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lambert shook his head, leaning into Geralt and Eskel as they flanked around him, their skin warm and blazing like the fire. “I was so close, pushed the last few miles.” Yes, Lambert was like that. He hated the cold, and if he saw the still standing towers looming in front of him, he'd do anything, push himself to the brink to get in front of a fire rather than sleeping one more night outside.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is just Wolf Pack (Geralt/Eskel/Lambert) but I felt it fit here because it has the same soft elements I like to write when including Jaskier... actually, I'm just soft.</p><p>Agnew-writer on tumblr requested the others spoiling Lambert.</p><p>Rated E.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark when Lambert reached the keep. Vesemir frowned when his last pup stumbled into the great hall. “We held dinner as long as we could. Thought you made camp.”</p><p>He shook his head, leaning into Geralt and Eskel as they flanked around him, their skin warm and blazing like the fire. “'s fine. Finished my rations. I was so close, pushed the last few miles.” Yes, Lambert was like that. He hated the cold, and if he saw the still standing towers looming in front of him, he'd do anything, push himself to the brink to get in front of a fire rather than sleeping one more night outside.</p><p>“We got you,” Eskel said. They bid Vesemir goodnight and carried Lambert upstairs. Eskel was big enough to manage by himself, and Geralt swept his bags from the floor, throwing them over his shoulder before tossing them into Lambert's room.</p><p>They didn't stay in Lambert's room, laying him down in Geralt's bed instead. “The fire's already going in here,” Eskel said as he started stripping Lambert from his traveling clothes. “You'll be warmer.”</p><p>Geralt came over with a wet cloth, the chilled water of the wash basin warmed with a shot of Igni before it touched Lambert's skin. He shivered anyway, naked skin in open air. “No,” he mumbled, eyes closed, half asleep. “I'll take a bath tomorrow.”</p><p>“Shush, let me clean you up a little. You'll sleep better.” Lambert didn't complain as the cloth swiped the dried sweat off his skin, leaving a freshness he hadn't had since before he hit the Witcher's Trail a few days ago.</p><p>The soft touching was enough to stir his cock and Lambert rolled over, thrusting his hips into the nearest warm body. “Can't sleep with <em>this</em> now, can I?”</p><p>Eskel rolled his eyes. “Been home ten minutes and already with the demands.” He leaned down and nipped Lambert's ear before stripping his own clothes. By the time Eskel was undressed, Geralt grabbed the salve and tossed the tin to him. “You sure?” Lambert was always up for sex, but it was late and they were all starting to feel the pull of sleep. He wouldn't mind laying down for the night, ready for some groggy morning sex in the light of dawn.</p><p>Lambert tilted his hips while his lips searched out Geralt's fingers. “Yes. Been too long. Fuck me please.” He opened his mouth, inviting Geralt's fingers as his ass begged for Eskel's cock.</p><p>“I can never refuse him.” Geralt let Lambert suckle on two fingers to start, gently stroking his tongue, the pads sliding over sharp teeth. In the light of day, Lambert would spit and snarl, goad them into fights during training, before turning around and jumping on them, demanding kisses and attention, but that was just Lambert. They were used to their snarky, prickly brother who demanded a lot from them, yet gave so much more in return.</p><p>Eskel slicked two fingers and pressed inside Lambert's hole, both of them moaning. “Fuck, you're so tight...” It took a long moment of preparation, careful, patient thrusts and strokes, getting the stubborn muscle to relax enough to take Eskel's cock. It was all worth it when he sank inside, Lambert hotter than the fire roaring in the grate. He pressed his head between Lambert's shoulder blades. “Fuck, I hope he's up for another round, you have to feel him.”</p><p>“Mmm, I'll feel him soon enough. Don't want to exhaust him too soon.” The suction around his fingers made Geralt's cock twitch. He hoped Lambert had another round in him, fuck, <em>that mouth</em>.</p><p>Said mouth opened with a slurp. “C'mon, give it to me.” Geralt arranged himself on the bed, pressing only the head between Lambert's lips. He whined, wanting more (Lambert always wanted more) but sucked lazily.</p><p>They moved together slowly, indulgently. They had all winter to really experience each other again, reconnect after the year on The Path made them hard and cold. Winter was a time of gentleness, soft brushes of lips, cheeks pillowed on stomachs covered with a layer of winter bulk. Winter was soft, and winter Lambert was as soft as they came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Calming Soak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>His ass barely hit the carved bench under the water when something firm and strong wrapped around his ankle and pulled. Jaskier shrieked, unable to grab onto the slick sides of the stone pool. He knew it, he fucking knew it, magical hot springs, blessed water, it was all too good to be true. There was something deep and dark lurking in whatever secret cavern the water flowed through and now it was here to devour him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>crateofkate prompted "Jaskier/Witcher silly fun times in the bath." This is definitely silly and, as usual, Jaskier is a dramatic bastard.</p><p>Rated M</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier opened the door to the hot springs and frowned. The cavern was as lovely as ever, warm and humid in the dry, freezing cold of winter, but the pool was much emptier than usual. Filled with water, empty of Witchers. Lambert asked him to meet them down here after his chores were done, “I'm chopping wood and Geralt and Eskel are on the west wall. We'll all need a bath.”</p><p>Jaskier never said no to a good bath, not at Kaer Morhen, and not with the three men he loved so dearly. He didn't see them upstairs and thought they were already waiting... Frowning, Jaskier undressed and climbed into the water.</p><p>His ass barely hit the carved bench under the water when something firm and strong wrapped around his ankle and <em>pulled</em>. Jaskier shrieked, unable to grab onto the slick sides of the stone pool. He knew it, he fucking knew it, <em>magical</em> hot springs, <em>blessed</em> water, it was all too good to be true. There was something deep and dark lurking in whatever secret cavern the water flowed through and now it was here to devour him. What would his Wolves think? When they came to their winter sanctuary within a sanctuary and couldn't locate their dear bard? Only his clothes in the laundry basket to prove he was ever there.</p><p>Jaskier so wanted his final breath to be a declaration of love, something tasteful, like: <em>Remember me, my loves.</em> Or maybe: <em>Avenge me! Follow this beast to the end of the earth!</em> Or possibly: <em>You were the adventure of a life time, I love y—</em></p><p>His head wasn't even under the water when another head broke through the surface, white hair splashing water everywhere. “I can't,” Geralt wheezed between chuckles. “I'm sorry, Lambert, I can't, oh fuck the sound you made.” The barely contained laughter ticked up to a notch and Geralt threw his head back, landing in the water once again.</p><p>The surface bubbled again and Lambert appeared, a bit of a scowl on his face but he was laughing too, shoulders shaking as he tried to contain it. “Why'd you have to ruin a perfectly good joke?” He splashed a great wave towards Geralt, who was still laughing.</p><p>Jaskier had managed to right himself and now stood on the floor of the pool, hand on his hips. It wasn't quite the image he was going for, since the water came up to his shoulders, but they could see his glare. Geralt's eyes met his, then he lost himself laughing again. “Jaskier! Your hair!”</p><p>All the splashing, the screaming and general terror left Jaskier's hair a mess, sticking up at odd spots. He tried to smooth it down and gain some ground back, but it was no use. “Bastards, both of you. Where the fuck is Eskel? Of course he wouldn't have any part of this.” Not sweet Eskel, the one who was always standing at Jaskier's side, sighing and huffing along as Geralt and Lambert did something stupid, dangerous, or both.</p><p>Another shape wrapped around Jaskier's ankle, a shape he now recognized as a hand. He jumped anyway and fell back into Lambert's chest. Eskel surged out of the water, brushing sopping hair out of his face. “Sorry, Jaskier, we used to do this as kids. I couldn't resist.”</p><p>“Now you're really a member of the pack,” Lambert said, sliding his nose up Jaskier's neck, kissing softly. Jaskier tried to jerk away, but fuck, those arms were strong... and warm. His heart pounding, adrenaline singing in his veins, they made him feel safe again, even though they were probably the arms that scared him to death in the first place.</p><p>With a huff, Jaskier settled back into Lambert's chest and the other two floated over, Geralt nuzzling his neck, Eskel swooping in for a kiss. “You are all bastards,” he growled. “What will you do to make this up to me?”</p><p>Eskel and Geralt exchanged a look, then took a deep breath before submerging again. Jaskier felt them move under the water, two hands brushing his thighs, urging them apart. A pair of shoulders slid between them, and then— “Oh, fuck...”</p><p>Two mouths licked at his cock under the water, and it took every ounce of control Jaskier had not to grab them both. He held onto Lambert instead and let them <em>apologize</em>. It was a good start at least. Later, after dinner, they did much more apologizing all night long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Moment in Your Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier woke alone. He had not gone to sleep that way, and yes, a mid-day nap was an indulgence, but it was an indulgence they were allowed to take this deep into winter when the snow outside kept them penned in, most chores no more difficult than feeding the animals. Geralt had been with him, and escaped somehow...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>crateofkate requested needy Jaskier wandering around Kaer Morhen looking for cuddles, this turned out a lot more fluffy than sexy, but I really love it.</p><p>Rated T</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier woke alone. He had not gone to sleep that way, and yes, a mid-day nap was an indulgence, but it was an indulgence they were allowed to take this deep into winter when the snow outside kept them penned in, most chores no more difficult than feeding the animals. Geralt had been with him, and escaped somehow...</p><p>The cold of the sheets woke Jaskier and he frowned, stumbling out of the bed and quickly dressing, then setting out to look for his bed partner. Or one of his usual bed partners, anyone would do. Waking up cold and alone was not something he was used to in winter and it didn't sit well in his stomach. He shivered and wrapped one of the furs around him as he made his way out into the halls.</p><p>The torches were lit, but there was still a chill that wouldn't go away this late in winter as the wind howled outside, finding any little nook and cranny to invade. Jaskier followed his feet down to the main hall and peered around. A head of black hair caught his eye, bent over some crates, and Jaskier made a line for the Witcher. Throwing himself across Lambert's back, he moaned happily at the new heat and comfort from a body he loved so dearly.</p><p>“Ohf, Jaskier, there you are. Haven't seen you for hours.” Lambert stood up, shaking Jaskier off him before turning and taking him into his arms. The bard's head leaned against his shoulder and there was another happy little sigh.</p><p>“Took a nap with Geralt. Woke up alone.” He burrowed his face deeper into that fine chest. If Jaskier could, he'd crack each one of his Witchers open and nestle himself around their hearts, keeping the oh so delicate organ warm and safe from the slings the world cast on it. But he couldn't, all he could do was hug them close, and that's exactly what he did.</p><p>Lambert squeezed him back, gathering the fur tight around his shoulders before pushing him away. Jaskier whined, but went. “Oh, don't give me that look.” Lambert leaned in to snatch a kiss, then took a few steps back, he knew the power of Jaskier's eyes and lips, they could draw him in with the smallest glance, the tiniest smile... best keep his distance. “Storm's coming, a big one. Vesemir needs me to move the bomb backstock in case this wall goes. Don't want to detonate the whole place.”</p><p>Jaskier saw now, Lambert wasn't just shuffling his bombs around the way he did when he was bored and contemplating setting one off in the snow for entertainment, he was emptying one crate into another to be stored away. The new crate had iron bands reinforcing the sides, so if there was an accident, it wouldn't be quite as spectacular. Damn Witchers and their preparations for everything. Stealing one last kiss and a hug, Jaskier walked on. Lambert had an important job to do and he'd leave him to it.</p><p>He felt colder now as he searched out someone else to hold, the heat of Lambert's skin against his so fleeting...</p><p>Jaskier found Eskel next, in the armory sharpening swords. <em>All</em> the swords it seemed. “It's meditative,” he replied when Jaskier asked why. “In a different way. I don't need to heal right now, but sometimes my mind has trouble resting. The repetitive motion helps, the ritual of it.”</p><p>Eskel was a master of meditation, able to find calm anywhere, Jaskier had seen him meditating in the middle of the grand hall while Geralt and Lambert shouted at each other over Gwent. With a sigh, he left him to it; if his lover needed to find peace, Jaskier wasn't about to demand attention and take him out of whatever sliver of calm Eskel found for himself. Sometimes it was nice to be alone.</p><p>But Jaskier didn't want to be alone, not right now. He searched around for Geralt and found him at the front doors, absolutely covered in black mud, hair caked with snow. “Good gods, what happened?”</p><p>“Checked the stables before the storm hits, wanted to make sure everything was secure. Good thing I did, there's a giant hole in the roof. I fell through it and landed on the one patch of ground that wasn't frozen solid.” Geralt sighed down at the mud and tried to shake the clinging ice from his hair, but it was no use, and he still had work to do. “Lambert!” he shouted, catching the other Witcher as he finished with his bombs. “Gotta bring the animals in, stable is fucked. Set up the paddock in the east hall, I'll bring them in one at a time.”</p><p>“Got it,” Lambert called back and turned toward the east hall.</p><p>There wasn't even time for a kiss and a cuddle from Geralt, Roach and the other animals had to be seen to. Jaskier heard the wind outside, louder than it was an hour or so ago. There was definitely a storm blowing in. He'd offer to help, but knew the Witchers had everything well in hand, he'd just get in the way...</p><p>Jaskier went up to the library, meaning to slump down with a book to keep his mind warm at least. He opened the door to find the fire roaring, the insulation of the shelves and shelves of books bringing it up to a toasty warmth. Vesemir dozed in the chair directly in front of the fire, book dangling from his hands.</p><p>Jaskier walked over and sat down at his feet, leaning back against the old Wolf's legs. The fire was warm, and so was Vesemir, even if it wasn't the cuddles he wanted, it was something. Jaskier closed his eyes and let the heat seep into his bones.</p><p>A rough hand petting his hair stirred him. “Damn you for having such industrious sons. The one day I want them to be lazy with me is the one day they don't drop their chores like a bad habit.”</p><p>A low, rumbling chuckle came from behind him, the hand petting a through his hair and down his neck. While Jaskier would never say no to a man like Vesemir, he knew the sort of place he held in the other's hearts and minds, it would be... awkward for Jaskier to share his bed as well. They shared a different sort of companionship, talking late some nights, over a glass of wine while the others bickered and gambled. Vesemir was a friend Jaskier could go to just to talk or even when he needed silence, there was no pressure on their relationship for something more to happen, which was nice from time to time.</p><p>Vesemir continued to pet his hair and Jaskier made himself comfortable on the rug in front of the fire, resting his cheek on top of Vesemir's knee. “They're good boys. Don't tell them I said that.”</p><p>“Wouldn't dream of it.”</p><p>They were both dozing again when all three of the younger Wolves found them. Geralt was mostly clean now, the majority of the mud scraped off, but some lingered on his skin. He twitched to touch Jaskier as the others did, slumping down on the rug and surrounding him. “Here you are,” Lambert whispered, nuzzling his neck. “We're all done for the day, c'mon, hot springs. Pretty boy needs a bath.”</p><p>“You know that's not my fault.” He stayed back anyway, not wanting to get dirt on the others.</p><p>Jaskier rose, falling in step between Eskel and Lambert, their arms around him as they went. As soon as they were clean, Geralt pulled him close, pressing kisses up his neck; slowly, the cold inside Jaskier began to fade away, replaced with the warmth of strong arms and fragile hearts. He wanted their touch, needed it almost as much as they desired his, and he'd wait to get his prize, wait forever if necessary, all for one beautiful moment in those arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>